


【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁（全文）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *纪实向，破镜重圆，HE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁（全文）

【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁  
*非经典破镜重圆，现实背景  
*狗血矫情，慎入

01  
王一博和肖战分手了。  
——在#博君一肖#话题高居榜首的2019年。

王一博从来不是一个喜欢找借口的人，但却为着分手这句话，提前在心里编排了数十条理由——关于现实残酷，关于利弊权衡，关于及时止损。  
可他没想到的是，肖战听到“分手”这个词以后，什么也没有问，只是深深地看着他，沉默片刻后轻轻地应了一声：“好。”  
他们是在床上谈的分手，原本肖战正埋在他颈窝里，毫不客气地种下一簇又一簇嫣红，一只手沾着润滑在他后庭进进出出。  
而应完声，肖战便立马停下了所有动作，支起身子去拿脱在一旁的衣服。  
王一博拉了他一把：“哥。”  
肖战垂下眼睛看向他。  
王一博说：“做完再走吧。”  
他主动抬腿环住了肖战的腰，用臀肉去蹭肖战的下身。  
肖战依旧没有多说什么，又一次应道：“好。”  
被掐着腰进入的时候，王一博眼里泛了一点湿意，肖战的面孔变得有些模糊。  
他不禁想起他们第一次做的时候。

那时他们还在剧组，两人从戏里撩到戏外，说不清是谁先动了心、又是谁先越了界，直到某天在王一博房间里对戏时亲作了一团，才双双意识到，这份感情已经藏不住了。  
王一博记得，那时两个人都红着眼睛，肖战的面容也如现在这样，隐隐约约地看不太清楚。  
身体的本能总是先于理智做出反应，待王一博想起来两人还没有正式交往时，他已经窝在肖战怀里泄了一次。  
肖战是用手帮他解决的，在他喘着气缓神的时候，从背后抱着他，下身在他股缝处戳戳刺刺，嘴唇流连在他后颈，最后贴上耳畔：“王一博，我们在一起吧。”  
王一博从来没有办法拒绝肖战——从见他的第一眼开始。  
简短的“仪式”过后，两人理所当然地继续了这场情事。  
第一夜有些惨烈，肖战惦记着王一博第二天还要出门见人，没敢在他外露的皮肤上留太多痕迹，却咬着他的乳头不放。  
原本宛如摆设的两处凸起被津得红肿，乳晕上留下一圈难以忽视的牙印。  
腿被拉得大开，即使是经常练舞，被压了这许久后，也克制不住地微微颤抖着。  
最狼狈的还是被初次开拓的后穴。甬道反射性地蠕动，吞吞吐吐间淌出些许肖战射在内里的白浊，沾湿了耻毛。穴口被磨得发烫，被放松后依旧微微敞着，一时半会儿竟有些合不拢。  
事后，肖战一直在吻着他——从眉心，到眼睫，到鼻尖，到嘴唇。  
王一博就这样心甘情愿地陷在了肖战的温柔里。

肖战开始大幅度地抽送。  
他对王一博的身体了如指掌，每一次都能准确地擦过甬道内最敏感的那一处。  
王一博被他干得全身发软，前端愈渐昂扬，呻吟声也跟着升了几个调。  
他几乎快要忘了他刚刚对肖战说过什么，顺从本能双手攀上肖战的脖颈想要讨一个吻。  
但肖战躲开了。  
——或者更准确地说，肖战把他推开了。  
他的战哥抬起一只手，拨开他被汗水沾湿的额发，拇指在他的脸颊摩挲着，借此使他不得不在两人嘴唇相贴前一寸的距离处停住了。  
“啊……”  
愈发凶狠的攻势叫王一博无暇顾及太多，他被肖战抱起来，以骑乘的姿势跨坐在肖战身上，滚烫的物事一下子进到最深，让他有一种自己要被捅穿了的错觉。  
前端戳在肖战的腹肌上，隐隐已有要泄身的迹象，肖战掐紧了他的腰，一下一下地往自己下身上钉，囊袋与臀肉相碰，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。  
“哈呃——”  
王一博仰着脖子难耐地发出几声叫喊，脸上淌着不知是汗还是泪的水渍。  
肖战探出舌尖，舔了舔他的喉结，一只手握住了他的前端撸动。  
“呜……”  
王一博在他的前后夹击下没能坚持太久，靠在他怀里低喘着射了出来。  
肖战在他泄身后就抽出了下身，自己用手动了几下，射在了外面。  
王一博依旧把头埋在他颈窝里。他喘得厉害，脊背剧烈地耸动。  
肖战没去安抚他，也没把他推开。  
直到喘息声终于难以控制地演变为了抽泣，王一博嗫嚅着再一次贴上来索吻。  
肖战捧住他的脸，目光落在他随着喘息而微微颤抖的嘴唇上，半晌，笑了一下：“别哭啊王老师，是我被甩哎。”  
肖战轻轻地抹去他的眼泪，温柔如初。  
王一博却第一次发现，原来肖战的笑容可以如此薄凉。

02  
肖战给他做完了清理、收拾好了房间以后就离开了。  
电视机音量被贴心地调在了3，低声如蚊地报道着不知名的体育赛事。  
走廊的灯也开着，一切都按照王一博最理想的睡眠环境打点好了，但他却没什么睡意。  
他几乎是在肖战关上门的一瞬间就后悔了，忍不住再一次问自己：真的到了非分手不可的地步吗？  
脑海里仿佛有两个小人在吵架，一个喊着“真爱面前一切都是浮云”的口号，另一个则无比冷静地细数着不得不分手的理由。  
——也是他为分手早早罗列出的理由。  
他和肖战都处于事业上升期，一部《陈情令》把两人带到了顶流阶层。  
都说人红是非多，林子大了什么鸟都有。  
爆红之后，仿佛任何言行举止都能成为公众的谈资，个人经历中的种种细节也被无限放大来解读。  
而随着粉丝群体的壮大，种种分歧也日渐激化——cp粉想看他们合体，唯粉想看他们独自美丽，毒唯则宛如失了理智的疯子，不容许他们有任何交集。  
王一博是在肖战生日那段时间突然意识到问题的严重性的。  
自己八月份被全网黑的惨烈还历历在目，两个月后，他的战哥也遭到了相似的待遇。  
王一博的微博小号一直有关注各种各样的肖战相关话题，自然能看到所谓的狂热粉是如何骚扰肖战，以及黑子们是如何毫无根据地造谣与谩骂。  
他浏览着满屏的污言秽语，眉头紧锁，在看到几个id里挂着他王一博的名字的用户时，心跟着凉了半截。  
他原本还想去问肖战为什么不直接走法律途径，却在看到这些id的瞬间明白了过来。  
肖战不想因此给他带来不必要的麻烦——譬如因此被粉丝们觉得两人关系不和，从而变本加厉地辱骂和指责。  
他甚至能想象出来，如果自己告诉肖战不介意被拖下水，对方会如何回答——大概是带着一贯温柔的笑意数落他：“你不心疼你自己，我还心疼你呢。”  
肖战会愿意为了他而忍耐和妥协，但这不是王一博想要的。  
王一博爱着肖战，所以他喜欢和肖战在一起。但他从来不想自己成为肖战的负担和后顾之忧，所以他也愿意为了肖战而暂时离开他。  
王一博一开始想的只是“暂时”分手，只不过“暂时”这个词，被他安排在了“分手”之后的解释中。  
王一博提前设想了很多种可能性。  
如果肖战追问，他会把自己的想法和盘托出，或许神通广大的肖老师能想出更好的解决办法，两个人就不用分手了呢？  
也想过肖战会挽留，那么他就义无反顾地回头，并肩披荆斩棘，哪怕头破血流，也绝对再也不会放手。  
但他没有想到肖战应得这么干脆——就好像从来没有动过心，连笑容都可以瞬间变得那么疏离。

助理的电话在清晨打了进来。  
王一博在胡思乱想间睡得很浅，手机一震就被惊醒了。  
电话的内容无非就是确认今天的行程，他应了几声，挂断了电话，迷迷糊糊地打开微信，习惯性地给肖战发了条消息：到机场了吗？  
——肖战是趁着拍戏的间隙飞过来看他的。  
消息发出的一瞬，他才突然想起来他们昨晚分手了。  
宛如被当头泼了一盆冷水，他整个人都清醒了过来，赶紧长按对话框，打开了撤回选项，手指动了一下，却又蜷了起来，没有按下去。  
——虽然分手了，但也还算是朋友吧？发个问候消息应该并不过分？  
他抓了一下头发，决定就这样，放下手机起床去洗漱了。  
上午的行程并不是很紧张，王一博在酒店安安稳稳地吃了个早饭，等待助理来接，在此过程中，就情不自禁地留意起手机消息。  
他的微信从来没有安静的时候，一列的红色图标几乎每一秒都在变化，唯独置顶的消息框始终没有动静。  
——昨晚分手分得实在也是仓促，他都还没来得及把肖战的消息框从置顶撤下来，连备注也依旧是透着十足自豪感和占有欲的“我战哥”。  
“老大，造型师到了，去化妆吧……我去！”助理过来敲他的门，却在开门的瞬间惊得跳了一下。  
王一博一脸莫名：“怎么了？”  
助理凑近了一点：“老大，你眼睛怎么肿成这样了？”  
王一博愣了一下，想起昨天自己窝在肖战怀里哭的场景，难得地感觉到有点羞耻，甚至想把这一幕从记忆里剪掉。  
他轻轻咳了一下，说：“昨晚没睡好，帮我买两个热鸡蛋，多少能消一下肿。”  
助理点着头就掏出手机开始点单。  
热鸡蛋伴着肖战的消息同步抵达，王一博捂着热鸡蛋在眼周滚动，片刻不耽误地点开了微信。  
我战哥：我已经到无锡了。没看到你消息，不好意思啊。  
王一博竟然觉得心里松了口气，动了动手指，回了个“ok”的表情，盯着备注上的那三个字发起呆来。  
半晌，他动了动手指，把肖战的备注改回了大名，却没有将这个聊天框从置顶撤下来。  
——你不再是“我的战哥”，但我依旧可以把你放在第一位，对吧。  
像是种下了一个小秘密，王一博心里有点酸酸的。  
“一博老师，来上妆了。”化妆师准备好了东西，招呼他过去。  
王一博应了一声，手机揣回兜里，在椅子上坐下了。  
接下来就是一连几天的拍摄。  
拍戏过程中因为对天色和环境的要求，演员们直接睡在片场是十分常见的事。  
王一博是男主，戴着头套跟进了几近两天一夜，总算在第二天日落的时候被放回去休息了。  
他卸了妆，换了常服，洗了个舒服的热水澡，一边擦头发一边拿着手机处理堆积了几天的信息，突然某追星app弹出来一条消息：你的小宝贝@X玖少年团肖战DAYTOY上热搜啦。  
他手指一颤，还没来得及动脑子，就已经点了进去——热搜的词条十分简洁，就只是将肖战的大名和另外一个陌生的名字排在了一起。  
这人是谁？王一博皱了下眉。  
印象中一般这种单独将两个名字列在一起的热搜都不会是什么好内容，王一博本能地有些不祥的预感。  
犹豫只有一瞬，王一博终究还是没有办法对肖战相关的内容视而不见，点进词条开始了解情况。  
两分钟后，他果断地从行李箱里翻出一双新鞋，又走到酒店套间的客厅，拎起今天刚磨穿了的鞋，摆了个光线稍好的位置咔嚓咔嚓分别拍了照，然后切上微博大号将图发了出去。  
等这一切做完，他才后知后觉到自己好像做了一件十分无厘头的事。  
干嘛啊？肖战自己没有团队吗？上了黑热搜，那边难道不会想办法解决吗？轮得到他来操心着分流降热度？  
王一博在心里暗骂自己不争气，奈何微博已经发出去了，删掉也没有用，只好盯着转赞评的数字变化发呆。  
肖战会怎么想呢？分完手没几天，又是微信问候行程又是第一时间帮忙反黑的，怎么看怎么莫名吧……  
突然，通知栏弹出一条肖战的微信消息：感谢老王出手相救！[图片]  
王一博心中一动，点了进去。  
肖战配了一张从《陈情令》里面截出来的纸人鞠躬图，放在这样的语境里，既俏皮又亲切——跟他们在一起的时候没有任何区别。  
堵了好几天的的阴霾霎时间被这么两条消息驱散，一颗心仿佛终于又活了过来。  
王一博飞快地敲下一条消息：为肖老师排忧解难，应该的[抱拳]  
——同样一如过往。  
——带了些试探和期待。  
发出去以后，他攥着手机，紧张到微微发抖，仿佛在等待着什么宣判。  
全身紧绷的状态在看到肖战回过来一个暴击的表情时骤然破功，王一博直接笑得滚进了床里。  
他点开收藏栏，翻了翻，回了一个故作正经摸头安抚的表情包过去。  
两人就这样极其幼稚地斗起图来。  
直到各式各样的表情包把先前的聊天记录都刷走了，肖战才首先败下阵来。  
肖战：行了行了，我认输，不斗了  
王一博：[不愧是我.jpg]  
肖战：……  
肖战：对了，今晚真的多谢了，南京场我请客哈  
王一博：我天哪，谢谢战哥！  
肖战又给他发了个兔牙警告的表情包，说了声去忙了，便没有再来消息。  
王一博抱着手机激动地在床上打了几个滚。  
——分手又怎样？他们还是他们，该调侃还是调侃，依旧坦率。  
王一博根本压不住嘴角上扬的弧度，噼里啪啦地把肖战的备注又改回了“战哥”。  
——他们还可以将气氛渲染地更一切如常一点，最好是除了“情侣”这层关系其他什么也不变。  
王一博笑着笑着又有点鼻子发酸，正数落着自己没出息，经纪人一个电话打了进来。  
对方听起来要被王一博气疯了：“祖宗哎！你发微博之前怎么不先知会我一声？！万一泄露了地址或者别的什么个人信息怎么办？！”  
王一博愣了一下：“啊，事出紧急，忘了。”  
经纪人深吸了一口气：“我知道你护妻心切——”  
王一博愣了一下：“护什么心切？”  
“……妻？”  
“什么妻？”  
“那难道是……夫？”  
王一博有点无语：“什么鬼？姐，我跟战哥不是那种关系……”  
对面哼了一声：“哦，那他专门从无锡飞过来，是来看望兄弟的是吗？”  
王一博摸了摸鼻子：“那倒也不是……”  
“行了，姐都懂。总之你还是……”  
“我们分手了。”  
“……注意点。”  
对面突然沉默了下来，片刻后问：“你被甩了？”  
王一博翻了个白眼：“是我提的分手。”  
经纪人一阵狐疑：“那您今晚这操作是……又后悔了？”  
王一博坐在床上，脚趾勾着拖鞋晃了晃，仿佛很有城府地给她分析：“分手又不是反目成仇，而且双人营业期还没完吧？后面不是还有演唱会？不能闹得太难看，对吧。”  
“……”经纪人像是在思考着什么，半晌也没有反驳他，只是说：“无论怎样，我是你这边的，你要是受委屈了就跟我说，姐帮你报仇。”  
王一博失笑：“我能有什么委屈？哎，你这样算是在内涵我战哥吗？我会揍人的啊。”  
经纪人忍不住问道：“所以你们现在这样剪不断理还乱的，算是什么啊？”  
“唔，”王一博想了想，“朋友之上……恋人未满？”  
“……”  
这是在走什么三流言情剧本吗？电话那端的经纪人忍不住在内心吐槽道。

03  
肖战其实明白王一博的意思。  
他知道他的小朋友在心疼他，又懊恼帮不上忙，便只好想办法减少给他带来的负担。  
听到分手这个词时还是难免心中一痛，但却在几秒的沉默之间拎清了利弊。  
分手，或许真的是个好的选择。  
既然王一博认为牺牲源于“情侣”这层关系的约束，那么如果没了这层关系，有朝一日他遇到类似的情况时，也就不用顾及肖战，而可以直接强硬地回击了。  
肖战应得干脆，却无法忽视心口的钝痛，当即就想抽身走人，却又被王一博拉回了床上。  
他的小朋友勉强地笑着对他说做完再走，肖战实在不忍心，便应了下来。  
——他无法拒绝王一博，从意识到自己爱他开始。  
最后一场情事像是走过场一般，肖战甚至不敢放任自己去吻他。  
他怕自己舍不得走。  
肖战在凌晨离开了王一博的房间，出门就给助理打了个电话，短暂地对于打扰对方休息表达了歉意后，便说：“收拾一下去机场，把航班改到最近的一趟。”  
他不应该对这座城市还有留恋。

收到王一博的问候时其实有些意外，但转念一想，又觉得合情合理。  
他们本就不是因为情感凉薄而分手，相反，正是因为爱得深沉才不得不分开。  
就像他根本放不下王一博，王一博也不可能就这样放下他。  
他在几天后王一博出手帮他压热搜时更加清楚地认识到了这一点，便索性也不再压抑自己——该道谢便道谢，该调侃便调侃。  
肖战主动出击，为两个人打造了一个与从前几乎没有区别的氛围，而王一博明显也乐意维持这样的关系。  
——他们不是爱人，但他们依旧是相爱的人。  
这样的关系显然对他们各自的事业也起着推动的作用，《陈情令》相关的营业从夏天延续到了冬天，即使某场演唱会结束后主办方在屏幕上打出了“后会无期”四个字，也没能挡住其他活动继续邀请他们两个人同时出场。  
肖战是顶流，王一博是顶流，“博君一肖”也是顶流。  
这是双赢局。

“老板。”工作室的人有一天突然打来电话给他，“您知道王一博老师起诉了黑粉吗？”  
“啊是吗？”肖战愣了一下，转而说：“那挺好的啊，法律手段才够刚。”  
“那几个黑粉全都是您的毒唯……”  
肖战反应极快：“有必要的话配合他回应一下，尤其压一下恶意曲解的热搜，把舆论往合法维权的方向引……”  
“没有上热搜。”  
肖战下意识地疑惑道：“不会吧？也不算是个小事，难道是大家还没看到……”  
说着说着他突然自己回过神来，话一顿。  
果然，下一秒电话那边对他说：“应该是团队有意在压。——他应该是不想牵连您。”

肖战靠在休息室的沙发上，塞着耳机，一边闭目养神一边反复地听着马上要上台演唱的歌曲。

“不去想，不去计量你的心有多明白  
前往幸福的路有多少阻碍——”

眼前暗了一下，有温热的气息带着一股香味扑鼻而来。  
肖战睁开眼，意料之中地看到王一博微微倾身，背着光冲他笑。  
肖战直起身子：“来啦。”他皱了下鼻子：“你身上怎么这么香。”  
王一博埋着头在自己身上闻了闻：“可能是香水？”  
他也没太在意，在肖战旁边坐下，毫不见外地拽下一只耳机塞进自己耳朵里：“这么优哉游哉，听的什么啊？”  
肖战看他一眼：“我在认真准备节目好吧，哪里优哉游哉了？”  
王一博嘻嘻地笑，没再多说话，靠在沙发背上安静地听歌。

“千万记得天涯有人在等你  
风 再疾再狂我也不放弃  
愿为你  
直到有一刻能守着你的心  
就算你不会懂也不会可惜——”

肖战突然觉得，这首歌选得真是无比应景——就好像在借着歌词在对他的小朋友剖白一样。  
那天得知王一博起诉了黑粉，却又要团队压下了热搜，他就意识到，王一博其实跟他是一样的——他们的自我牺牲或是互相维护，从来就不单单是出于“情侣关系”下的义务，更多的是出于本心。  
所以即使没有这层关系——就像现在——已经分手了，但在决定要通过法律手段维权时，依旧会想办法把对方撇开。  
肖战一直清醒地明白这一点，但王一博却显然有些当局者迷。  
毕竟还年轻嘛。

肖战的嗓音很适合唱这样温柔的歌曲，一开口便引得台下欢呼声雷动。  
歌曲进行到间奏部分，肖战抬起手，同台下的观众们打着招呼，他的视线在一片红色的海洋里逡巡，最终却停留在离舞台极近的一块黄色灯牌上——“战哥，弟弟爱你”。  
肖战的脑海里几乎是瞬间就有了声音。  
他还记得是在去年夏天，原本他和王一博坐在一起有一搭没一搭地聊天，大概是一个话题正聊得兴起时，他却突然被拉走说补拍一个镜头。  
王一博也不知道是赌气还是挤兑，在他身后特别大声地嚷嚷起来：“战哥！弟弟爱你！”  
喊了一遍还不够，像是生怕有人没听清楚一般，又更大声地重复了一遍：“战哥！弟弟爱你！！”  
肖战没有想到这条花絮最后被放了出来，一边震惊于鹅厂的大胆，一边又被网友们给王一博起的“王大锤”的称号逗得直笑。  
就像现在，间奏还剩最后几拍，他重新将话筒举到面前的同时，眼底的笑意温柔得像是要溢出来——

“尚好的青春都是你  
没有片刻不想你  
就算能真在对的时间  
遇见对的你  
遗失的青春怎能回得去——”

但我们无需回头，我们的美好应该在更远的未来。

演唱完毕，肖战竟然觉得眼睛有点发热，满心仿佛只剩下一个念头：他想见王一博，想亲口告诉他，他会等他——等他成长，等他成熟。  
他压抑着一颗疯狂跳动的心，站到主持人身边进入互动环节，被问到有关“最爱的人”的问题时，他几乎是不假思索地对着镜头比了一个大拇指——就像每一次夸奖他的小朋友一样。

看到了吗王一博？哥哥也爱你噢。

04  
王一博当初随口定义的“朋友之上，恋人未满”的关系就这样被彼此默许。  
分手后的好几个月里，两人依旧是无话不说，和从前相比，唯一的不同大概只有私下见面变少了。  
客观而言，少见面其实未必不是件好事——双方的公司都希望他们能尽快摆脱捆绑营业，而对于他们本人而言，更是少了许多两地奔波的麻烦。

变故发生在2020年夏天。

两人的新剧先后上线，又开始需要出席各种各样的发布会、采访、见面会，每天忙得团团转，连好觉都没睡上几个，闲聊便也不再那么频繁。  
好在忙也是两个人同时忙，他们也没空去计较昨天你有没有回我消息，又或者是你主动找我更多一点还是我主动找你更多一点。  
肖战没有想到他和王一博的双人热度过了一年还能这么高——高到一有点风吹草动就被挂上了热搜。  
得到消息的时候，他刚回到酒店，盯着手机屏幕上#肖战没有为王一博庆生#的词条，太阳穴一阵突突地疼。  
他倒不是真的忘了王一博的生日，只是他从前一天傍晚开始就在到处跑，忙了一整个通宵，一直到王一博生日当天晚上才空下来，原本一直惦记着至少要给小朋友微信发条消息，却不堪疲惫，刚坐上保姆车就睡着了。  
这一睡，就直接睡过了十二点。  
他完美地错过了王一博的23岁生日。  
肖战坐在酒店的床上，长长地叹了口气。手指在空中动了动，终于打开了微信，点开王一博的对话框：对不起啊，昨天太忙了，没来得及跟你说生日快乐。  
想了想，又补充道：给你准备了礼物，早几天就已经寄出了，你有收到吗？  
王一博不知是有意在等他还是恰好看到了消息，回得很快：没事，谢谢战哥。  
对方丝毫没有要计较的意思，倒让肖战有些意外，他想了想，还是追问了一句：没生气吧？  
王一博：没有，我本来也不怎么过生日。  
肖战还打算再说点什么，王一博却在他之前又发来一条：我休息了，战哥你也早点睡。  
于是肖战只好跟他道了晚安，瞅着对面的确许久没有再回消息，便暂时放了心，洗漱完睡下了。

与此同时，王一博坐在某医院的挂水区，按灭了手机屏幕。  
不知是不是夏天温度太高，他这两天又有些肠胃炎，因此这几天都是白天跑通告晚上来挂水。  
他其实从八月四号晚上就开始等肖战的消息了，但对方并没能给他一个零点的惊喜。  
八月五号当天，王一博也忙碌了一整天，歇下来后马不停蹄地又来挂水——同时继续等肖战的消息。  
结果只等来一条#肖战没有为王一博庆生#的热搜。  
王一博抬头看了一眼挂钩上的吊瓶，状似无意地问一旁的助理：“这两天有收到快递吗？”  
助理点头：“有，很多人给您寄了生日礼物。”  
“好，记得提醒我天亮以后回谢一下。”王一博说，“礼物就不签收了，让快递点自动退回吧。”  
他说完像是疲惫得很，头往后仰靠在墙上，闭上了眼。  
王一博是真的觉得，没必要再过生日了。

因着#肖战没有为王一博庆生#的热搜，微博上狂舞了几天几夜的“博君一肖BE”，洗走了一大波内心脆弱的cp粉。  
当然也有不少人留了下来，互相鼓励着变得更加坚定。  
两人的新剧口碑都不错，加之自身流量，一时又成为热搜榜上的常驻——受关注程度大抵比之前一年有过之而无不及。

肖战的生日恰好比王一博晚两个月，正值网民们闲得发慌的十一国庆假。  
于是在他生日当天，#王一博没有为肖战庆生#也被刷上了热搜。  
肖战看着这个词条一脸黑线，心说过生日的是我又不是你们，他给不给我庆生关你们屁事。  
心里早就问候了生事者的祖宗十八代，面上却碍于正在接受采访，只能继续保持着营业性的笑容，将手机递还给主持人，把问题答得滴水不漏：“我都不太记得自己的生日哎，没想到大家这么关注。一博也是挺惨的——话说这算不算是被我捆绑上热搜啊？我不会被骂吧？哈哈哈。”  
说完还是忍不住在心里翻了个白眼——明明是毫不相干的单人采访却突然cue王一博，是要王一博死还是要他肖战死？？  
主持人想是也意识到了这个问题实在是有些过分，收起了那点想要搞事的心，顺着肖战的话圆了几句，便算作是把一部分带过了。

不知是不是因为主持人提到了这件事，采访结束后，肖战竟然真的开始在意起王一博有没有给他发消息，一出来就找助理要了手机打开微信。  
各式各样的生日祝福把消息栏直接刷到了99+，肖战仔细翻了翻，没有王一博。  
估计是在忙吧。  
肖战心里嘀咕着收起了手机，一抬头，看到助理正目光躲闪地打量着他的脸色，像是欲言又止。  
肖战本能地察觉到有什么不对：“有事？”  
助理犹豫片刻，问道：“老板，你跟一博老师……还好吗？”  
肖战下意识地说：“能有什么不好？一直都还有联系……”  
话说了一半，他猛地顿住了。  
他突然想起来，似乎从王一博生日那次以后，两个人就再也没聊过天了，只不过因为这两个月都忙得脚不着地，所以也没有空闲能去在意这件事。  
一颗心骤然跌入冰窖，连带着脸色都沉了下来。  
助理被他的表情吓到了，小心翼翼地开口：“怎么了？”  
“没事。”肖战揉了揉眉心，神色稍稍缓和，“你刚才是想说什么事？”  
“今天工作室那边收到一个快递……”助理咽了下口水，“……是您两个月前给一博老师寄的生日礼物。”  
肖战的脸上有一瞬间的空白：“什么意思？”  
助理像是做好了面对暴风雨的准备，心一横：“他没有收礼物，把东西原封不动地退回来了。”

肖战手里攥着手机，在酒店的客厅里烦躁地来回踱步。  
他拜托工作室的人把收到的包裹拍了个照给他，而从图片上来看，那个包裹还真是——连封都没拆。  
所以王一博这是什么意思？  
且不跟他计较庆生不庆生的了，礼物给退了回来是想干嘛？  
不想要就直说不想要啊，还非得在肖战生日当天寄回来，存心膈应人是吗？  
肖战原本就被下午那个采访惹得心情不太好，此时一个人闷在房间里愈发胡思乱想，一气之下竟是直接打开微信发出了一条质问的消息：你什么意思？  
但王一博明显还在忙，许久都没有回他。  
于是就有了肖战在客厅里走来走去坐立不安的场景。  
王一博的回复直到天黑以后才姗姗来迟。他回了一个问号：？  
紧接着像是突然想起来，才又补了一句：哦，我才空下来。生日快乐。  
王一博显然是以为肖战指的是热搜上说的事。  
牛头不对马嘴的回应只让肖战更气，当即回道：快乐个屁。  
王一博：……  
王一博：那我补条微博吧。  
像是一拳打偏了，完全没有让对方感受到，肖战一时间觉得自己气得有点可笑。  
疲倦感骤然漫遍全身，他按灭了手机，倒头把自己埋进了被子里。

王一博在20：18时补上了给肖战庆生的微博。  
转赞评数飞速增长，#王一博为肖战庆生#的词条很快压过了被讨论了一天的#王一博没有为肖战庆生#成为新的爆点。  
可是又因为肖战直到当天十二点过去也没有回应，也引发了一系列诸如“王一博单箭头肖战”、“王一博蹭肖战热度”的话题。  
王一博将一切都看在眼里，却没打算放在心上。  
他只是单纯地在等肖战的回复——却没有等到。

20：18。  
爱你，一博。  
爱你——一博。  
时间到底是在表达的谁的爱意。

05  
“新年快乐。”

王一博在大年初一的零点收到了肖战的祝福消息。  
——没有任何修饰，甚至连称呼也没有。看起来就像是给列表群发的。  
但他还是立马回了过去：战哥也新年快乐~  
没过多久，肖战又发了个“哥俩好”的表情包过来。  
两人正好都不打算就此睡下，便这样聊了起来。  
肖战：最近在忙什么啊王老师？神龙见头不见尾的  
王一博：还不就是那几件事。拍戏、综艺、采访、代言，跟以前没什么不一样  
肖战：啊对！你那个新戏我有关注，团队和题材都蛮好的  
王一博：嗯  
王一博：还挺难演的，我们年前开拍，暂且先走了几场，但是效果都不太好，估计年后还要重新来  
肖战：辛苦辛苦！[捶背.gif]  
王一博：……  
肖战正打算继续发消息，突然对面一个视频电话打了过来，吓得他手一抖直接挂了。  
犹自缓神时，王一博又发了消息过来：不方便？  
肖战：……没有，手滑  
他原本已经窝在被子里，此时又坐了起来，往身上披了件衣服，重新发了个视频通话的请求过去。  
对方马上接通了。  
然后肖战就在屏幕上看到一个，贴得极近的，无限放大的，王一博的，嘴巴。  
肖战：“……噗。”  
镜头一阵摇晃，好一会儿终于被摆正，将王一博整张脸框了进来。  
王一博无语道：“你笑屁。”  
肖战笑得更大声：“你刚是在干嘛？亲吻手机屏幕吗？哈哈哈哈……”  
“……手机砸脸上了。”王一博说着好像还有点疼，摸了一下鼻子。  
这句话说完，两个人突然同时陷入了沉默。  
王一博原本是有许多话想跟肖战说，但被这么一打岔，又不知道该从何说起了。  
而肖战则是在惊异于自己居然也没多想，就这么回拨了视频电话。  
“你——”  
“你——”  
大抵实在觉得一言不发太尴尬了，两人硬着头皮同时开了口。  
“……哈哈哈！”肖战又笑起来，“你先说。”  
王一博便不客气道：“你又变帅了战哥。”  
肖战眉头一挑，竟像是猜到了他会这么说，回道：“你更帅一点博弟。”  
大概是通过这么两句毫无营养的彩虹屁找回了原来待在一起的那种感觉，王一博起了个头，跟肖战聊起了正在拍的这部戏。  
两人都不算是科班出身的演员——势利地来说，一开始涉足演艺行业纯粹是为了生存，但渐渐地也领略到了演戏的乐趣，便就想把这件事做得更好。  
王一博新接的这部戏不是出演男主，但也是一个戏份挺重的角色，且跟他本人几乎没有共同点，因此演起来的确困难。  
肖战听完他讲的情况，沉吟片刻，说：“你还记不记得当时拍阿令的时候，杨总会要求我们用角色名来互相称呼？”  
王一博“嗯”地应了一声，甚至补充道：“他们还开玩笑说过你是我老婆。”  
“……”肖战一阵无语，终是没去跟他计较，接着说：“意思就是在演的时候要忘记自己原本是谁，把自己当成角色本人。”  
他说：“你之前一直演得比较顺利可能是因为接的角色多多少少跟你本人有一点相似之处，比较好找到共鸣，但现在这个角色听起来好像……没有任何共鸣的点可以找？”  
王一博若有所思地“唔”了一声。  
“所以可能需要你花更多的心思去揣摩他是一个怎样的人，或者换句话来说，需要你更多地抛开自我，让自己成为角色本人。”肖战说着抓了下头发，好像有点苦恼，“不过我说的也就是些理论上的东西，具体应该怎么做还是得看你自己……我好像也没碰到过这样的角色。”  
王一博笑：“我觉得说得挺好的啊，肖老师这么厉害。”  
肖战没好气地说：“你能不能认真点。”  
王一博立马正色道：“我明白你说的意思。等会儿电话一挂，我就不是王一博了，我从今晚开始尝试把自己代入角色。”  
肖战说：“干嘛还等挂电话以后，现在就可以代入啊。”  
王一博却道：“那不行，我不能容忍别的男人深更半夜跟我战哥通视频。”  
“……”  
他这话说的实在直白，肖战忍不住又尴尬了一下下——也只有一下下。  
因为王一博马上岔开了话题。  
他的声音放得很轻：“战哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你今天给我发新年快乐，我挺意外的。”  
肖战沉默着没有说什么。  
王一博继续说着：“你生日那次以后我们是不是就再也没说过话了？我还以为你再也不会理我了。”  
他的目光躲闪了一下，又重新看向屏幕：“虽然今天这句可能是群发，也不算是理我吧——”  
“不是。”肖战突然说。  
王一博愣了一下：“什么？”  
肖战重复道：“不是群发。我只给你发了。”  
王一博张了张嘴，脸上的表情有点空白。  
肖战隔着屏幕戳了一下他的脸：“群发的在票圈呢，你可以去看看。我还想了好久的文案，到处引经据典哈哈哈哈……”  
王一博下意识地顺着他的话把视频小窗化，点开了朋友圈，果然看到肖战发了一条红红火火华华丽丽的新年祝福，土味十足。  
王一博：“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
两个人隔着屏幕笑到模糊。  
待笑够了，王一博才又问：“那为什么单独又给我发一条？”  
肖战支起一条腿，下巴靠在膝盖上：“我想试试看你还会不会回我消息。”  
王一博一顿，片刻后半是自嘲半是无奈地笑：“我们两个都好怂……”  
肖战挑了下眉：“怎么？你也跟我一样经常想说点什么又怕我不回你？”  
“对啊，”王一博往被子里缩了一下，“上一次你跟我说话的时候，显得心情特别不好，像是恨不得老死不相往来……”  
他抿了一下嘴唇：“战哥，其实我一直想问你，你生日那天是不是发生了什么事？我后来想了想，你心情不好应该不只是因为我没有给你庆生吧？”  
肖战看了他一眼：“我收到了你的快递。”  
王一博“啊？”了一声：“我好像没给你寄东西啊……”  
这回轮到肖战发愣了：“那是谁寄的？”  
王一博思忖片刻，问：“你收到的是什么？”  
肖战说：“就是你生日的时候我送给你的东西。在我生日当天，原封不动地回到了我这里。”  
王一博的头上仿佛冒出了一堆问号。  
肖战奇道：“还真不是你寄回来的？”  
“也算是是我寄的吧……”王一博说，听到肖战在屏幕里发出一声冷哼，有点心虚地咳了一声，才继续说：“但是我是在生日那天就跟助理说了，礼物一概不收，让快递点自行退回……怎么十月份才到你那里？”  
“是不是物流出问题了？”  
“唔，有可能……这也太狗了吧，正好在你生日的时候送到……”  
“哎哎等下，”肖战突然意识到好像重点有点偏了，“谁问你物流狗不狗了，你干嘛不收我礼物？我挑了很久的诶。”  
王一博没有立马回答他，只是跟他对视了半晌，又移开了目光。  
他说：“战哥，你知不知道我生日那两天……”  
肖战心里一紧：“出了什么事吗？”  
王一博看到他的表情，不禁失笑：“你别这么紧张啊，没出什么大事，只是肠胃炎在挂水而已。”  
他说得轻巧极了，肖战却呼吸一滞。  
虽然有个小病小痛去医院挂水的确不算是什么大事故，但数日身体不适、情绪低迷的情况下，一句生日祝福的缺席，很有可能就是压垮人的最后一根稻草。  
换位思考一下，肖战能明白这种万念俱灰的心情。  
难怪那天王一博突然又对他说“不怎么过生日”——第一次对他这么说，是在拍阿令的那一年。  
或许王一博的确曾经不怎么过生日，但在肖战的印象里，跟自己在一起的两个生日，王一博还是很开心的。  
——是他给了王一博过生日的快乐，也是他转而又收走了这份快乐。  
肖战喃喃道：“对不起，我不知道……”   
王一博却好像已经不太在意这件事，无所谓地笑着：“没事啊，你现在知道了。要不要哄一下我？”  
肖战像是没听到他说什么，犹自低声念着：“所以……那时候你其实在等我，但是我……”  
王一博“嘶”了一声，煞有介事地点头：“对，我在等你——现在也在等噢，快点，哄我。”  
肖战深深地看着他。  
王一博已经许久没在他面前这么放肆了——似乎从分手以后，小孩儿就不太在他面前撒娇或者是撒泼了。  
“情侣”这层关系，还是能给到不少特权的。  
肖战无奈地看着屏幕里一脸有恃无恐的人，说：“你想我怎么哄你？”  
王一博想了想：“要不你唱首歌吧。”  
肖战便正了正身子：“想听什么？”  
“《尚好的青春》。”  
肖战一愣：“那首不是唱过吗？嗨爆夜的时候……”  
“我知道啊，”王一博也从被子里钻了出来，披着衣服靠在床头，“想听你再单独给我唱一遍。”  
肖战看了他半晌：“好。”  
他清了清嗓子，轻声唱起来。  
王一博起初在安安静静地听，到第二段时则跟着哼了起来。  
待一首歌唱完，王一博神秘兮兮地凑近屏幕：“战哥，你有没有觉得这首歌的歌词……”  
“歌词很好，”肖战直接抢过了他的话头，“也都是我想对你说的话。”  
他在刚才唱的过程中突然明白了王一博为什么要听这首歌——他的小朋友在不安。  
一连几个月的零交流会让人觉得他们是不是真的就这样渐行渐远了——甚至直到完全不见面。  
肖战很多次空下来时都会盯着和王一博的对话框发呆，聊天记录停留在他生日那天十分不友好的交流，肖战本能地想发点什么，从而把这一页揭过，但手指在键盘上方徘徊许久，又一个字也说不出来。  
王一博或许也跟他是一样的吧。所以才在今晚实在克制不住地想看他的脸，想听他的声音——想听他唱“天涯有人在等你”。  
对面的人被他猜中了心思，一时沉默了下来。半晌有些自嘲地笑了一下：“我是不是挺过分的。分手是我提的，分完以后又还非得黏着你。”  
这是两个人第一次把“分手”这件事放到明面上来说，之前亲密依旧的那几个月里，两个人心照不宣地一直回避着这个话题，仿佛不提这件事，就可以当作它没有发生过。  
肖战淡淡地扫了屏幕里的人一眼：“是挺过分的。”  
王一博一言不发地垂下眼睛。  
肖战又轻轻地哼起《尚好的青春》的调子，最后像是终于看不下去了，主动开口说：“哎呀你怎么回事啊王一博，以前不是狂得很吗？现在怎么这么畏手畏脚的？”  
王一博有点茫然地看向他。  
“这样说吧，”肖战沉吟片刻，“至少在你腻味之前，我随时欢迎你来黏着我。”

“我不介意你再过分一点。”  
“我一直在的，狗崽崽。”

06  
肖战一连火了三年。  
从阿令的那个夏天开始，几乎每年暑期档，他的名字都会位列顶流。

“老板，剧组那边说配合宣传炒一下您和女主的cp，要您多跟对方公开互动一下。”  
肖战在更衣室里，歪着脑袋把手机夹在脸和肩膀之间，一边清点服装一边接听工作室那边打来的电话：“我互动得难道少吗？每周剧更新都互评微博，双人访谈也一个没落下，还要怎么多互动？”  
“……”电话那边的人突然沉默了片刻，而后严肃地说：“老板，其实我怀疑那个女的在觊觎你的美色。”  
肖战：“……”  
他终于清点完毕，一手拿下手机，换了一边耳朵接听：“什么叫‘那个女的’，怎么说话的？这要是传出去信不信又是全网黑。”  
“唔，”对方大概是斟酌了一下用词，“我怀疑演女一的那位老师居心不良。”  
“……”肖战一脸黑线，心说这一个个的这么毒舌都是跟谁学的。  
他叹了口气：“本来就是合作关系，她需要我的热度，而我需要借她洗掉‘卖腐’的标签，各取所需罢了，要说居心不良，我这居心也没好到哪去。”  
他想起今天的日子，突然压低了声问：“今天微博热搜还好吧？没有又拿王一博的生日说事吧？”  
“没有，今年已经没什么人关注您和一博老师的互动了。”对面语气凉凉的，“您和女一老师的cp热度已经快要压过博君一肖了——哦，刚看了一下，超话榜上已经压过了。”  
肖战“嘶”了一声：“你不是我工作室的人吗？这么关注博君一肖干什么？”  
电话那端理直气壮：“我是双人粉。”  
肖战点头：“哦。那我给你发工资，王一博也给你发工资吗？”  
“……”对面说，“没有。”  
肖战轻轻哼了一声，没有立马说话。  
沉默使得电话对面的人有点慌，心想是不是要因此被开除了，甚至已经开始打起腹稿要如何跟老板哭惨跪求收留。  
谁知肖战沉默了这许久，在开口时却是给了个天降喜讯。他说：“那好吧，他那份我代他一起发。”  
“……？”  
“……？？！！”  
而当事人肖战似乎并没有意识到自己说了一句多么惊天地泣鬼神的话，转而就开始布置工作：“炒cp的事我知道了，你帮我跟剧组提个醒，不要太过分——尤其是与剧无关的营业场合，不然我不保证配合……”  
“老板您是天使！！！”  
电话对面像是才从双份工资的喜悦中回过神来，突然特别大声叫道。  
“……”肖战呲着牙直想骂人，“我在跟你说正事，你有在听吗？？？”  
“我听了！可以营业但不能越界！尤其是不能炒绯闻也不能拖一博老师下水！”  
肖战挑了挑眉：“还挺会举一反三。”  
“谢谢老板夸奖！您还有别的吩咐吗！”  
“没了，我等下要拍个杂志，你有事先跟我助理说。”  
“好的！祝老板拍摄顺利！顺便！博君一肖是真的！”  
肖战：“……屁！”  
“……啊？？”  
肖战咬牙切齿道：“战山为王才是真的！”  
“？？？”

肖战挂断了电话，又看了一眼微信消息——今年他特地留出了王一博生日当天零点的空闲，准时给他发了生日祝福过去，王一博也几乎是秒回了他。  
但除开微信上说一声生日快乐，肖战也给不了他更多。  
肖战正值新剧营业期，这个时候突然公开给王一博发生日祝福只会让人觉得他厚此薄彼，甚至会说他抓着《陈情令》的热度不放手，却对新作品不上心。  
同样，对王一博显然也是百害而无一利——好不容易被揭过去的“卖腐”和“蹭热度”标签又会更深地钉在他身上。  
而一个巴掌拍不响，炒作新的cp相当于已经拆走了“博君一肖”的一方，剩下的另一方也没有办法孤木成双。因此这不仅仅能把肖战自己从“卖腐”的公众印象里解救出来，同样也可以将王一博解救出来。  
这才是肖战答应配合炒作的真正原因。  
当初组cp是双赢，现下拆cp才是双赢。  
肖战怕王一博心里不舒服，还特地提前给他打了声招呼，营业开始前就给他解释清楚了这其中的利害关系，也保证了绝对不会太过分。  
王一博虽然容易吃醋，却不是蛮不讲理的人，满不在乎地回道：“炒呗，谁和谁才是真的你我心里清楚就够了。”  
肖战笑：“感谢理解啊王老师。哦，还有虽然你之前说不收礼物，但我还是给你准备了——”  
“啊，”王一博有点为难，“我最近在到处跑，地址都不定的。我怕你寄到我们公司被其他人看到又拿去乱说……”  
他又想了想，说：“要不这样吧，你先别寄，等我什么时候空下来回家了你再寄，直接寄到我家。”  
“也可以啊，那我就先代你保管了。”

肖战提前打点好了各方关系，却还是低估了合作方的野心。

事情的起因是网络上突然曝光了一段视频，视频里拍到肖战揽着一个人的肩膀走进酒店，从穿着来看是在夏天——正是他这部新剧拍摄的那段时间。  
热搜上自然就开始编排他和女主的关系：  
#肖战疑恋情曝光#  
#肖战 xxx 深夜私会#  
#xxcp szd#  
肖战一言不发地逐一点开这些词条，将曝光的视频看了一遍又一遍，脸色沉得可怕。  
工作室的人坐在他旁边，个个噤若寒蝉。  
“那边有说什么吗？”肖战终于把视线从屏幕上移开，面无表情地问了一句。  
几个人你看看我我看看你，最终还是当初那个冲着自家老板大喊“博君一肖是真的”的工作人员大着胆子开了口：“他们发了一个声明……”  
像是预感到接下来的话会激怒肖战，他忍不住吞了口口水，才继续说：“……强烈谴责跟拍行为，呼吁粉丝理智追星，远离艺人私生活。”  
果然，一听到这句话，肖战直接“啪”地把手机甩在了桌上，冷笑道：“这就是默认视频上的人是我和她了。”  
工作人员小心翼翼地说：“老板，我们可以直接否认的……”  
肖战怒极反笑：“哈，然后网友们又会去深挖这个视频拍的到底是谁和谁。”  
“嗯……”  
“再然后他们就会发现我很好认，但是被我揽着的那个人很模糊。”  
“……”  
“继续考据一下就会发现跟我一起的根本不是那个女的，是偷偷来探班的王一博。”  
他说着说着突然双手捂住了脑袋，手指插进头发，像是要失控一般，双眼涨得通红——  
可是这个人怎么可以是王一博？！为什么这个人偏偏就是王一博？！  
正因为那晚跟他一起的是王一博，所以肖战甚至不能去澄清，只能顺着女方的意思默认视频里的人就是他和她，否则网友们一旦深究起来，迟早会挖出王一博。  
用脚趾头思考都知道，这绝对是女方团队故意的。  
这位女演员为了热度，居然利用王一博来威胁肖战配合炒作绯闻。  
他们怎么敢！？  
“嗡嗡——”  
肖战甩在桌面上的手机突然开始震起来，他扫了一眼屏幕，又抬起头对还坐在他旁边的几个工作室的成员扬了一下下巴，几个人会意，起身暂且出了这处房间。  
肖战深吸了一口气，勉强压下情绪，接通了电话：“喂？一博，你听我说……”  
“战哥，我们公开好不好？”电话那边的王一博像是在跑动，说话时还喘着气，听起来像是要哭了一样。  
肖战心里一紧：“你怎么了？”  
“我经纪人看了那个视频认出来你旁边的人是我了那天我是瞒着她去找的你然后……咳咳咳……”  
王一博说得很急，语速飞快几乎没有停顿，说着说着突然咳嗽起来。  
肖战皱起眉，忍不住在椅子上坐直了身子：“你别着急，慢慢说。”  
王一博缓了缓：“她刚才跟我说，这次事情肯定是女方团队安排好的，就是看准了你不敢否认，所以你们的cp只会越炒越真。她还叫我不要掺和，因为你肯定不会让舆论转向我，只能顺着女方来发声明……”  
肖战沉默了片刻：“对不起。”  
“我不是要听你说这个——”王一博像是在拼命地摇头，“公开吗？——或者彻底断绝来往。”  
肖战揉着眉心叹气：“一博，你先冷静一点，事情也没有糟糕到这个地步，我……”  
“可是只要我们还保持着地下关系，只要我还能见你，就总有一天会被拍到啊！”王一博突然激动起来，“你是打算每一次都等着一个别的什么人来借机蹭你一下，然后又哑巴吃黄连只能配合着传绯闻吗？！”  
“你也知道我是哑巴吃黄连，为什么还非得逼着我做决定？！”  
肖战也跟着爆发了。  
他一下子站起身，音量跟着拔高：“公开？你说得轻巧，你想过公开以后会怎样吗？你还能好好跳你的舞骑你的摩托车吗？还会有代言有公司要你吗？！”  
他长长地吸了口气，声音又哑下来：“还是说你其实希望我跟你断绝来往？”  
对面许久没有传来回应，话筒里只剩下两个人的喘息声。  
“战哥。”半晌，王一博终于又开了口。  
他的声音极轻极弱，像是被抽走了所有力气：“你现在有空吗？能最后哄一哄我吗？”  
肖战的胸口还在剧烈地起伏着，像是一时还没有反应过来王一博这句话的意思，他张了张嘴：“我……”  
“好了，我知道了。你忙吧，我先挂了。”王一博说完，便干脆利落地挂断了电话。

肖战保持着手机举在耳朵边的姿势，久久没有动作。  
一颗心像被剜走一块，痛到忘了呼吸。  
直到这一刻，他才真正感觉到，他要失去王一博了。

娱乐圈不配拥有爱。

07  
时间一晃就是四五年。  
王一博再次见到肖战其实是个意外。  
这几年他渐渐地不再接戏，而是忙于自己更喜欢的极限运动，偶尔再去给各种歌舞综艺捧个场——没了前几年那样铺天盖地的通告，倒也乐得清闲。  
前一阵他所在的极限运动团队收到了一个party的邀请，说是安排在一个户外俱乐部，欢迎年轻人们前去参与酒会以及各种各样的户外运动。

“这次的装潢设计还行吗？”  
熟悉的声音骤然传进耳中时，王一博正拉着团队里的好友教他玩一种新式桌游。  
他猝然抬头，肖战带笑的侧脸就这样撞入眼帘。  
“一博？怎么了一博？”好友见他突然发起呆来，用手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“哦没事。”王一博回过神来，“你刚说到哪儿了？继续。”  
好友便接着给他讲述规则。  
王一博眼睛盯着摆在桌上的一系列游戏道具，耳朵却不由自主地在嘈杂的环境中去寻找肖战的声音。  
但肖战像是在往场馆的更里面走，声音越来越模糊，直到后来完全听不清楚了。  
他为什么也会在这里？是跟着什么团队来的？他知道我也在吗？  
王一博从来不是一个心思七弯八绕的人，可一旦与肖战扯上关系，他就忍不住去多想。  
一局桌游被他玩得一塌糊涂，被同一边的好友勒着脖子直骂“猪队友”。  
王一博一边狂笑一边举着手投降，好说歹说叫队友放了手，捏着脖子清嗓子时又开始不自觉地在人群中寻找肖战的影子。  
“一博你是在找谁吗？”好友凑到他身边，顺着他的目光也开始到处看。  
王一博把他推开：“我就跟你们几个人比较熟一点，哪还有谁能找？我找乐子呢——不是说这个俱乐部附近有个滑雪场，开放使用了吗？”  
“哦这个我知道！进来的时候我看到指示牌了，”好友拍了拍他的腿，抬手一指，“去二楼领装备，然后定点有车往返俱乐部和滑雪场。”  
“那走吗？”王一博招呼上其他几个队友，问道。  
“走呗！去玩嘛！”  
十来个年轻人吵吵嚷嚷地上了二楼去领装备，一推开器材室的门，王一博便猛地顿住了——肖战正好拿完东西，跟他打了个照面。  
肖战显然并不知道王一博有来这个party，一时间也愣在了原地。  
“两位老师麻烦让一下哈，别堵着门了。”最后还是器材管理室的工作人员先打破了僵局，示意他不要挡着其他人进出。  
“啊，抱歉。”肖战忙往旁退了一点，让王一博一行人进去。  
他没有马上离开，只是静静地等在门口，待王一博和他的队友们都挑好了要用的东西，再次路过他面前时才上前跟王一博打了个招呼：“好久不见。”  
王一博步子一顿，侧了下头，没有什么温度地笑了一下：“嗯，好久不见。”

“一博哥，你跟肖战老师认识啊？”  
王一博他们团队的人跟肖战搭上了同一班开往滑雪场的车，此时肖战坐在前面，他们则坐在靠后的位置——王一博直接坐在了最后一排，离肖战最远的位置。  
两人在器材室门口打招呼，大家是都看见了的，便有年纪小的队友好奇，凑过来打听。  
王一博原本一直盯着窗外，此时终于往前面肖战坐的位置看了一眼，不咸不淡地应了一声：“嗯，之前有过合作。”  
“那你们关系是不是不好啊……”小队友把声音压得更低。  
王一博奇怪道：“为什么这么觉得？”  
“你们打了个招呼就再也没说过话，而且现在也坐得这么远……”  
“没有不好，”王一博抿了一下嘴唇，“只是不熟。”  
——几年都没有任何交集了，是真的一点不熟。  
有跟他一起混过娱乐圈的队友疑惑：“你和肖战老师好像合作过一个特别火的剧吧？当时你们还炒过cp，我记得cp名还挺好听的，叫什么来着……”  
队友想了半天也没能想起来，王一博原本悬在空中的心缓缓地放回了原处，挤兑一般地捶了队友一下，继续扭头看窗外。  
后来王一博觉得，他那一拳应该捶重一点的——因为这位队友居然冥思苦想了一路，并且在跟在王一博身后踩着台阶下车时突然灵光一现，特别大声地叫道：“我想起来了！叫‘博君一肖’！”  
王一博脚下一个趔趄，险些摔了一跤，被在车门边的一个人扶了一下，这才站稳了。  
“谢了……”王一博道了声谢，一抬头就撞进肖战含笑的眼眸里。  
肖战唇角扬了扬：“小心点。”  
王一博：“……”  
肖战站得这么近，绝对听到刚才那句话了。  
王一博舌头在嘴里舔过一圈，给他那位队友又记了一笔。  
肖战无比自然地走在了王一博身边，跟着他的团队一起往场地里面走去。  
队友们显然对于两人的关系十分好奇，走在前面的时不时就回头看他们一眼，走在后面的则一直在窃窃私语。  
一行人热热闹闹，只有王一博和肖战两个人一直沉默着。  
待到往身上绑装备时，肖战像是终于忍耐不了这种尴尬的氛围了，主动开口问道：“你们打算玩多久？”  
“嗯？什么？”王一博正全神贯注地对付滑雪板，没太留意他在说什么。  
“滑雪啊，”肖战对着近在眼前的滑雪场努了努嘴，“班车两小时一趟，你们打算玩多久回去？”  
“不知道，看情况吧。”他说完，最后检查了一下从头到脚的装备，头也不回地率先进了场。  
团队的成员并非每一个都有滑雪的经验，但都是做极限运动的。因而即使原本不会，摔了几跤以后，便立马找到了门路，胆子大的甚至已经冲上了高难度的滑道。  
“王！一！博！你他妈等等我——”  
肖战正优哉游哉地溜达，突然身边闪过两个身影，稍落后的那个一边拼命想要赶超一边扯着嗓子大叫，裹着风呼啸而过，听起来竟然还有点凄惨。  
肖战忍不住笑了几声，跟着两人往前滑去。  
还隔了一段距离时，就看到王一博撑着膝盖喘气，而另一个年轻人则岔着腿坐在了地上，指着王一博依旧狂得很：“休战五分钟，再比一次，绝对叫你输得叫爹！”  
王一博眉毛一挑：“你好像没赢过我吧？”  
肖战就是在这时停在了他们身边：“玩得还开心吗？”  
坐在地上的那个忙不迭点头：“开心！太刺激了！”  
王一博则不着痕迹地退开了一点，收敛了笑意。  
他的队友显然很乐意跟肖战聊天，就坐在地上接着说：“肖老师常滑雪吗？”  
肖战笑着说：“这几年滑得比较多吧，前几年太忙了根本没空。”  
队友和着他笑，点头表示理解。  
肖战又说：“这几年其实也算是公费娱乐，因为参与了那个俱乐部的设计，每次他们有活动会问一嘴我要不要来，于是就经常借着这个方便来玩，哈哈。”  
王一博愣了一下——他从未听说过肖战什么时候又开始接设计单了。  
不过转念一想，他也没处可以听说——几年前不欢而散之后，他一直都在有意回避着一切与肖战有关的事，只从社交圈里面偶尔听到说，肖战近几年的曝光度大大降低，却不知是有意为之还是形势所致。  
他突然很不想跟肖战待在一起，踹了踹坐在地上的队友：“休息好了吗？还比不比？”  
“比比比！”队友从地上爬起来，拍拍屁股，又跟肖战打了个招呼便跟着王一博继续去比赛冲坡去了。  
肖战站在原地目送着他们远去，笑容渐渐淡去。  
他有意接近王一博，但明显对方并不打算让他接近。  
王一博在车上和队友的对话他其实都听到了——“之前有过合作”、“不熟”。  
王一博像是已经把他划为了在娱乐圈认识的一个再普通不过的朋友。  
——即使他们曾经相拥而眠，即使他们曾经在深夜水乳交融。  
时间可以冲淡许多事物，而肖战大概已经快被从王一博的世界里面抹去了。  
而且很显然，没有肖战的世界，他一样能过得很开心。

肖战没有再在接下来的活动中去打扰王一博，只是在晚上的酒会快要结束的时候叫了他一声：“一博，方便单独说几句话吗？”  
王一博端着酒杯四处敬了一晚上的酒，此时顿了一下，从服务生手上取了一杯酒递给肖战，答非所问道：“一起喝一杯吧肖老师。”  
肖战抬手做了个推拒的动作：“我今晚要开车，不能喝酒。”  
王一博便把递杯子的手又收了回来：“不好意思，冒犯了。”  
他一只手拿着一个酒杯，转头就要去找下一个敬酒的对象。  
“王一博。”  
肖战在他身后再次叫住他，语气已经带上了一点强硬。  
王一博停下了脚步，但没有回头。  
肖战也懒得再跟他迂回，直截了当地说：“我有话跟你说，你听不听。”  
王一博像是笑了一声，又像是没有任何反应，头也不回地走了。

08  
王一博在下半年跟着摩托车队进行了一次封闭式的训练，几天几夜的时间里面，手机上交、电脑没有联网，除了每天可以通过活动室的电视新闻了解一下天下大事，几乎与外界完全隔绝开来。  
于是，封闭式训练结束后，王一博一打开手机，铺天盖地的消息和未接电话直接把他的手机系统整绷了。  
王一博有点懵。虽说从前他也每天会有很多消息，但是好像还是第一次直接把手机给卡死了？  
磕磕绊绊地先打开了未接来电，发现一大半都是在娱乐圈那边的经纪人和助理打过来的。  
他本能地感觉到有点不对——照理说这几年他的通告越来越少，来训练之前也都跟公司打了招呼，不至于有什么急事需要这么找他。  
又或者，如果真的急到需要他亲自出面，完全可以直接来车队找他啊？  
他思忖片刻，先给经纪人回了个电话过去：“喂？”  
“喂？祖宗啊，什么事？”对面像是完全不记得曾经给王一博打过这么多电话，竟还问起他来了。  
王一博有点无语：“不应该我问你什么事吗？你知道你这几天给我打了多少个电话吗姐？”  
“啊，”经纪人像是突然想起来了，“是有个事要跟你说，但是也已经过去好几天了。”  
“什么？”  
“肖战老师退圈了。”  
王一博一愣：“谁？”  
“肖战啊，”经纪人说，“你曾经的战哥。”  
“啪”地一声，王一博的手机从手上滑了下去，摔在了地上。

王一博坐在保姆车里，捧着手机噼里啪啦地打着字。  
他在顺着好友列表发消息，问着肖战现在的所在——他在得知消息后第一时间就去问了肖战本人，却发现微信消息发不出去了，又试着给他打电话，却也是无法接通。  
王一博被肖战拉黑了。  
——他被那个曾经对他说“我一直都在”的人，拉黑了。  
意识到这一点的王一博险些当场就把自己手机砸了——但他能联系到肖战的所有可能性都在这台手机上了，如果真的砸坏了，他就真的彻底与肖战失联了。  
于是他只好紧紧地攥着手机，不厌其烦地给圈内的每一个好友发着同样的消息。  
可居然没有一个人知道肖战在哪，而肖战在娱乐圈时就被扒得差不多的几个住址也早就被粉丝围了好几天了，却连个影子都没蹲到。  
王一博徒劳地划着列表，绝望一点点漫遍全身。  
突然想到什么，他几乎是片刻不敢耽误地打开了手机通讯录，找到了一个备注为“也是妈”的号码。  
——这是肖战的母亲。  
他还记得，这是他们还在一起的那一年，有一次去肖战家里留下时的联系方式。  
当时为着应该备注“岳母大人”还是“婆婆”还跟肖战闹了好一阵，最后谁也没说服谁，便索性备注为了“妈”，又因为跟自己的母亲备注重复了，于是改为了“也是妈”。  
但是这么多年来，王一博未曾联系过这位长辈，也不知道对方是否还在用这个号码。  
王一博带着最后一点希望，颤抖着拨通了电话。

某小区电梯间。  
王一博拼命地戳着电梯按钮，像是恨不得屏幕上的数字瞬间降到1。  
最后却是半点耐心都没有了，他直接冲进消防通道，一路跑了上去。  
一分钟后，他站在一扇防盗门前，双手撑着膝盖大口大口地喘着气，又因为紧张，心跳得飞快。  
“咚咚咚”。  
“咚咚咚”。  
“吱嘎——”  
门被从里面打开，肖战穿着一身居家休闲装出现在他眼前。  
王一博一把抓住他手臂：“为什么拉黑我？！”  
他用的力气不小，肖战“嘶”地痛呼了一声，挣了一下还没挣开，无奈道：“我以为你至少会先给我补一句‘生日快乐’。”  
王一博的表情变得有些迷茫。  
肖战叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩：“先进来吧。”  
他把王一博安排在沙发上，去拿了两罐饮料。  
片刻后，王一博感觉到身边微微下陷，肖战在距他半个人远的地方坐了下来。  
肖战递给他一罐饮料，自己也开了一罐，说：“我没有针对你。”  
王一博像是没明白他在说什么，侧过头看向他，两眼通红。  
肖战只看了一眼便移开了目光，说：“我没有拉黑你，只是注销了手机号——因为不想再跟娱乐圈的人有联系。”  
王一博声音有些发干：“所以我也包括在内是吗？”  
肖战侧头看着他，轻轻地笑了一声：“你跟他们有什么不一样吗？”  
王一博与他对视着，一句话像是毒针，狠狠地扎进他心里。  
换作几年前，他一定会不假思索地反驳：“我跟他们当然不一样。”  
——我是你爱着的人，我们拥有一个独特的夏天，我和你的名字曾经并肩位列顶流。  
但正是这几年的岁月，将这些“限定”洗刷得几乎只剩下一点余影。  
唯一还能有底气说出来的仿佛只剩下一句“我还没放下你”。  
可是，在上一次见面时，王一博一再拒绝了肖战的示好，这句话就算说出来，实在也不像是有什么可信度。  
而且，王一博无法确定肖战是否同他一样，还记着那场无疾而终的爱。  
他突然站起身，近乎狼狈地留下一句“我先走了”便抬脚往外。  
“王一博。”肖战叫住了他。  
王一博脚步一顿，回过头。  
肖战靠在沙发背上，脸仰着，看不太清表情。他说：“我也是会生气的。”  
一句有些没头没脑的话。  
王一博却听出了些许含义，他骤然睁大了眼，开口时声线有些不稳：“所以……？”  
肖战直起脖子看向他，眼里的笑意终于带上了几分温度：“所以你现在留下来跟我撒个娇，我说不定能消气。”

五分钟后。  
王一博僵硬地站在原地，头微微垂着——依旧没有想好应该怎么撒娇。  
肖战手里的饮料已经喝完了，正叼着吸管“汲汲汲”地吸着沾在罐壁上的余液。  
半晌，他终于看了王一博一眼，把易拉罐抛进垃圾桶，站起了身。  
他对着王一博张开了双臂：“来吧，不知道怎么撒娇，怎么抱我总知道吧？”  
王一博有些木然地朝他走近，抬起了手臂。  
而下一秒，他就被肖战按着后脑勺狠狠地吻住了。  
“唔！”  
这一下实在来得猝不及防，王一博一下没咬紧牙关，就被肖战趁虚而入，灵活的舌尖卷过口腔内的每一寸黏膜，惹出一片火来。  
身体的本能让他忍不住往后缩，但仅存的意识又不断提醒着他，肖战还在生气，他如果这时候表现出任何的抗拒，都可能会是推开了最后的机会。  
于是王一博主动地环上肖战的脖颈，任由他缠着自己的舌头又磨又吸，肺里的氧气像是被一点点抽走，大脑一片混沌，眼角什么时候滑出了一滴眼泪也没有意识到。  
百般顺从的结果，就是王一博被吻得几乎站不稳，被肖战的手臂卡着腋下，半个人都倚到了人身上去。  
肖战还是没狠下心来直接把人亲晕过去，就着半托着他的姿势放过了他的嘴唇，一只手向下，往下扯了一下他的裤腰带。  
王一博十分配合地任他脱光了自己的裤子，甚至主动地往他身上蹭了几下。  
谁知肖战好像跟他想的并不一样，突然狠狠地在他屁股上打了一下，巴掌拍上臀肉，发出一声清脆的“啪”。  
王一博整个人一抖。  
“这一巴掌，打你不好好说话。”肖战略有些低沉的嗓音落在他耳畔。  
王一博有些迷茫，一时不知道他指的是什么事。  
而不待他想清楚，肖战的第二下已经落了下来——“啪”。  
“这一巴掌，打你不好好听话。”  
王一博把头埋在了肖战颈窝里，随着他的动作一阵气息不稳。  
他不是第一次这样被肖战打屁股。  
热恋的那一年多里，肖战在床上经常这样逗他。因此这种对待方式在王一博的印象里本身就是带了些许不可言说的意味。  
——以致于现在肖战分明是在一边毫不留情地打他一边无比正经地细数着他的过错，他却难以控制地起了反应。  
而肖战仿佛完全没有感觉到，又是一巴掌打了下去：“这一巴掌，打你连撒娇都不会……”  
“战哥！”王一博发出一声短促的低喘，胯部往前一送，已经抬头的下身就这么撞上了肖战的下腹。  
肖战：“……”  
他眯了眯眼睛，而后稍稍蹲身，把他抱起来之前又给他来了一下——“啪”。  
“这一巴掌，打你在不该硬的时候硬。”  
肖战打横抱着他，一脚踹开了卧室的门。

09  
肖战没有直接把王一博带到床上，而是抱进了浴室。  
王一博跨坐在他腿上，下身被肖战包在手里撸动。他身体有些僵硬，呼吸轻而急，许久，终于忍不住了，打着抖问：“不做吗？”  
肖战看了他一眼：“不做。”  
王一博目光一黯，就差没把“失落”两个字挂脸上了。  
肖战实在不忍心看他患得患失的样子，叹了口气：“话还没说清楚，做屁做。”  
王一博有些茫然地歪了一下头：“什么话？”  
“……”肖战舔了舔后牙，又是一巴掌招呼上他的臀肉——“啪”。  
王一博在他怀里扑棱了一下，喉咙里滚过一声难耐的呻吟。  
“你不好奇我为什么说你‘不好好说话’吗？嗯？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇‘不好好听话’是什么意思吗？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇我气什么？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇我为什么退圈？”  
“啪”。  
“啊——战哥！”王一博突然整个人痉挛了一下。  
感觉到腹部的衣服一片湿濡，肖战低头看了一眼，又惊讶地抬起头看向靠在他肩上还没缓过来的王一博：“你……”  
他没想到多年不见，王一博竟然敏感到被他撸了几下又打了几下以后就直接射了。  
“……你不会禁欲了好几年吧？”  
王一博没什么力气地在他脖子上咬了一口：“不然呢？你指望着我另外找人吗？”  
“你又不是没手……”  
“手活没你好，射不出来。”  
“……”肖战扬起手，像是又要打他。  
王一博感觉到他的动作，眼睛一闭，整个人本能地往他怀里缩。  
最后肖战只是在他臀肉上掐了一把，咬牙切齿道：“又不好好说话了是吧。”  
两人折腾了这么一会儿，王一博心里也算是有了点底，说话也放肆了一点：“我哪有不好好说话，实话实说啊。”  
肖战“哼”了一声：“‘不熟’也是实话实说是吗？”  
王一博愣了一阵才反应过来——肖战指的是那次在俱乐部偶遇，他在车上跟队友说的话。  
王一博说：“你都听到了？”  
肖战“嗯”了一声，又凶神恶煞地瞪着他：“你要是敢说是实话，我现在就把你扔出去，谁爱要谁要。”  
王一博讨好地笑着去黏他：“不敢不敢。”  
肖战嫌弃地撇了一下嘴，却也没有推开他，哼哼着说：“那就是故意气我了。”  
王一博没说话，当是默认了。  
小狮子脾气向来倔得很，当初能把话说得那么决绝，自然就不可能轻易回头。  
——又或者是因为，潜意识里还相信着肖战说过的那句话：我一直在。所以他才敢将这口气赌了好几年。  
然而，没有人会一直在原地等他。  
他还在为着当年的狼狈收场而意难平，对方却已经往前走了很远——远到他险些就追不回来了。  
想到这里，王一博忿忿地在肖战颈窝处咬了一口：“你退圈都不跟我说，说不熟也没错好吧。”  
肖战捏着他的后颈把他拉开：“所以我说，你不仅不好好说话，也不好好听话。”  
“……？”  
“我那天有找你吧？我问方不方便单独说几句话。你呢？装作没听见给我递了杯酒。我又直接告诉你有话要说，你就转身走了。”肖战翻了个白眼，“软硬兼施了，你都不肯听，我也没有办法。”  
王一博愣住了：“你那时候是要跟我说这个？你那时候就决定要退圈了？”  
“不，比那更早。我在你彻底甩掉我的那一天就开始想这件事了。”肖战说着苦笑了一下，“我这个人虽然大多数时候比较理性，但一旦冲动起来，就很容易做出一些会影响我一辈子的决定，而且是瞬间就把一切都规划好了的那种。”  
他把王一博往上托了一点，让他坐得更稳：“比如说，第一次要你的时候。再比如说，被你彻底甩掉的那一天。”  
——两次都跟王一博有关。  
第一次，他觉得这辈子就是这个人了。  
第二次，他觉得这辈子如果没了这个人，其他一切就都可有可无了。  
他说：“那天接完你的电话以后，我就已经做好了决定，要怎么应付完营业期、要怎么让自己慢慢退居二线三线，直到没什么人记得我——我甚至考虑好了要怎么重操旧业，以防退圈以后养不起你。”  
他说着开始笑起来：“房子也是那时候就开始看了，找了一个刚建成的小区，想着正好等过了几年我真正退了，这个小区还保持着新鲜，又不至于是空城，住起来能有点人味儿。  
“那天找你说，其实是一切都打点得差不多了，房子也已经装修好了，就差善个后，从此我就可以从娱乐圈消失了——我想跟你说我要退圈的事，然后把我的新地址给你，让你决定要不要来跟我一起住，结果你都没给我跟你说话的机会。”  
他的确在往前走，但从没想过要抛下王一博。  
王一博把脸埋在他颈窝里，一直沉默着。  
肖战想起什么，拍了拍他：“说到新地址，我还没问你的，你是怎么找到这里来的？这个地方我没跟任何朋友提起过啊。”  
王一博说：“我打电话问了你妈。”  
肖战一愣，紧接着仿佛还很惋惜的样子，长叹了一口气：“百密一疏啊——卧槽痛！”  
王一博又开始咬他，这次咬得格外用力，直叫肖战皱着脸直抽气才肯松开嘴。  
家居服领口的皮肤上留了一个紫红的牙印，好几处仿佛还破了点皮，渗出一点血色。  
王一博盯着牙印看了许久，像是又觉得心疼了，探出舌尖在那处舔了舔，声音闷闷的：“那万一我真的没找到你呢？”  
肖战扯着嘴角笑了一下：“何止万一啊，我都已经没在想你会来找我了。”  
“从俱乐部回来以后，我每一天都在等你的消息。我想啊，王一博一个这么好奇的人，应该忍不住不问我到底想说什么吧？但是果然是分开太久了，我已经摸不准你的心思了。  
“王一博，你还记不记得我曾经跟你说过，只要你没腻味，我随时欢迎你来黏我。但是俱乐部那次，我越想越觉得，你应该是已经腻了。  
“但即便如此，我还是带着一份侥幸在等，一直等到了35岁生日当天，我的工作室发布我退圈的公示的那一刻——”  
肖战顿了顿，有些自嘲地说：“原本我对自己说，我只等你到我35岁这一天，如果你没有来，那我就放下。  
“——但我发现我根本放不下。  
“所以，正式入住这里的时候，一切装修、家具、日用品，我依旧是准备的双人份。”  
肖战意识到自己放不下王一博，又不希望打扰到对方的生活，因而只是退居一隅，为自己营造出一个王一博随时会出现的虚假的氛围。  
——又或者说，是做好了万全准备，随时欢迎王一博重新走进他的生活。  
“我已经做好准备给你当一辈子的备胎了——”肖战说着像是把自己逗笑了，弯起眼睛，“所以你今天能找过来，我真的很惊喜。”  
王一博一直沉默着没有说话，半晌才在他怀里动了一下，坐直了身子，双手搭在他肩上与他鼻尖相抵，有些突兀地说：“生日快乐。”  
肖战唇角一勾：“谢谢。”  
——他在三十五岁生日当天宣布了退圈，而那时王一博正在进行封闭训练，此时其实离他的生日已经过去了好几天。  
但他还是很愿意收下这一句迟到的“生日快乐”，毕竟在打开门看到王一博的瞬间，他就已经厚着脸皮找他讨过一回祝福了。  
肖战不介意一次又一次主动，也不介意自己爱得比对方更多。  
因为这个人是王一博。  
王一博在肖战这里，永远有被无条件纵容和原谅的特权。  
“对不起。”王一博又说。  
肖战扬了一下眉：“对不起什么？”  
“‘不好好说话’、‘不好好听话’……不会撒娇。”  
肖战愣了一下，紧接着大笑起来，搂着他在他微微抿着的嘴唇上亲了一口：“王一博，你是不是傻啊。  
“其实只要你稍微对我服个软——”

又或者——  
你只要对我笑一笑，我就与世界和解啦。

-正文完-

番外一

“王一博，你好紧啊。”

情欲来得顺理成章，一切都说开了以后，两个人相拥着滚到了床上。  
王一博说的“禁欲了好几年”果然没有在唬人，此时被肖战架着腿一边亲吻一边做着扩张，后面却是半点也放松不了。  
肖战根本没有想到他会找过来，因此家里也不可能有准备任何做这件事的工具——比如润滑液，再比如套子。  
于是就造成了一个指节塞进去这许久，却半点无法推进的窘境。  
王一博原本环着他的脖子，此时一只手伸下去把他的手拿开，握着他的下身就往自己后面塞：“你直接进来。”  
肖战：“……”  
肖战：“别，你不怕疼我还怕疼呢。”  
他抬起头在房间里逡巡一周，最后将目光落在了梳妆镜前的一瓶润肤霜上。  
“啊，有了。”他光着脚下了床，几步过去把润肤霜拿了过来，往手心里挤了一小堆，捂热了抹在王一博穴口。  
“有用吗……唔。”王一博眉心拧起，感觉到肖战的手指一点一点往里钻，顿了顿，又探入了第二根。  
肖战已经开始头上冒汗了，他随手擦了一把，说：“好一点，但还是太紧了，你放松一点。”  
王一博却还是紧张得像个雏儿，甚至开始说胡话：“我放松了就留不住你了怎么办……”  
肖战失笑：“这什么跟什么啊？”  
他一边亲吻着王一博的嘴唇一边探入了第三根手指，一开一并，不断往里开拓。  
虽然已经多年没有触碰过，他却还是记得王一博体内有那么一处开关，此时一边同王一博接吻一边也有意在摸索着那一处腺体。  
王一博敏感得要命，一直在轻轻地战栗着，在他指腹压过一处膨隆时骤然一挣，牙关一下子咬紧，在肖战下唇上磕破了一点皮。  
肖战嘴唇一痛，手上失了力道，狠狠地在那一处腺体抠了一下，直惹得王一博整个人一抖。  
“唔——！”  
交缠的嘴唇暂时分开来，黏糊糊地蹭着肖战的下颌，肖战舔了一下被咬破的地方，一股淡淡的铁锈味在口腔里蔓延开来，他又将手指恶狠狠地碾上那一处凸起：“被你咬出血了！”  
王一博又是一阵剧烈地颤抖，转而凑上去舔他的伤口，喉咙里含着些许不清不楚的呻吟，感觉到后面不那么胀了，便又催促起来：“进来……”  
肖战撤出了手指，扶着下身在他穴口戳了戳：“那我进来了。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，倒回枕头上，双眼紧闭，两只手都塞到了枕头底下，抓紧了枕巾。  
肖战失笑：“你怎么这么紧张，又不是第一次。”  
王一博喘了口气，正要回嘴，肖战瞅准他放松的一瞬，将下身挤了进去。  
“嗯——”  
王一博拧着眉，头歪向一边，嘴唇微张，随着喘息轻轻震颤着。  
“咦……？”  
王一博突然睁了一下眼。  
肖战歪着身子去看他：“怎么？”  
王一博从枕头底下掏出一个东西，举到眼前一看，是个眼罩。  
他看了看手里的东西，又看了看肖战，然后极其利索地把眼罩给肖战套上了。  
突然被蒙住了眼睛的肖战：“……”  
却也没反抗，只是歪了下头：“这样做？”  
“可以吗？”王一博嘴上征求着意见，双腿却缠上他的腰，还主动地将埋在身体里的东西吃得更进去了点，引诱的意味不言而喻。  
肖战舔了舔嘴唇：“却之不恭。”  
他一手掐紧了王一博的腰，抵在穴口的物事骤然往里面一送，直接将整根捅了进去，囊袋拍上光裸的臀，发出“啪”的声响。  
“啊……”  
王一博踢蹬了一下，被肖战快速地撞了好几下，又生怕被撞走了一般缠得更紧。  
肖战被夺取了视觉，本能地想要通过其他感官来更好地掌控眼下的事，于是咬紧了牙，专注地感受着前端被又软又热的穴肉层层叠叠地缠上来，感受着王一博大腿内侧细腻的皮肤随着交合的动作摩挲在自己腰部，感受着王一博裹着湿气的嗓音震动着耳膜——紧接着便忍不住更加粗暴，连带着埋在王一博身体里的物事也又涨大了一圈。  
王一博被他干得眼前一阵发黑，想伸手去攀他的肩，却总在刚刚抬起手时又瘫软在床上，又急又委屈：“哥……啊……战哥你慢一点……呃——！”  
肖战便放缓了一点攻势，硕大的头部抵在他体内的那一处腺体来回碾磨。  
“啊啊……”  
这般重点照顾比之刚才大开大合的肏干有过之而无不及，王一博用力揪紧了身下的床单，用力到骨节发白，缠在肖战腰上的腿也不受控制地往下滑。  
肖战捞了他一把，把两条细白的腿缠回腰上，顺着他大腿流畅的肌肉线条摸到了他前端，安抚一般地揉了两把。  
“亲……”  
王一博发出一声低吟。  
肖战没太听清楚，徇声把耳朵凑近了问：“什么？”  
王一博清了下嗓子，对着他的耳朵大声吼道：“亲我！”  
肖战“嘶”了一声，揉着耳朵跟他耍赖：“我看不到你，怎么亲？”  
王一博抬手就要去摘他的眼罩，手刚碰到肖战的脸就被一把捉住，举在唇边吻了一下。  
肖战握着他的手贴在自己脸上：“麻烦王老师指挥一下了。”——显然是不打算把眼罩摘下来。  
“……”王一博只好软趴趴地勾着他的后脑勺往自己面前按，“下来一点。”  
肖战十分配合地俯下身，王一博缠在他身上的腿也被压着折起一个更大的角度。  
像是觉得这样不太舒服，王一博皱了下眉，双手环住肖战，全身发力，推着他在床上翻了个身，骑在了肖战身上。却不想这一下便是直接将体内的东西吞到了底——  
“哈呃——”  
肖战本来就看不见，只觉得一阵天旋地转，又突然来了这么一下，被绞得一阵头皮发麻，一个打挺坐直了身子，掐着他的腰狠狠地顶弄了几下：“哇，你好主动啊。”  
“主动你……嗯……你大爷！啊——”  
王一博的腿还保持着屈膝盘起的姿势，此时蹬在床单上，却又起不到半点支撑作用，全身的重量都交付在了交合的部位。  
“啊——太深了……别……”  
硬得发烫的物事毫不留情地破开柔软的肠壁，像是要将他顶穿了一般，他去掰肖战的手，却只惹得人更加用力地掐紧，在他腰侧留下几道青紫的指痕。  
王一博又试着把手往前伸，推在肖战的胸口，体内的东西正好重重地碾过腺体，直激得他足趾蜷曲，手上也不知轻重地乱抓一气——恰好分别抓在了肖战胸前的凸起。  
肖战只觉得一阵电流自胸前传便全身，反射性地绷紧了全身肌肉，将人托起至下身只剩一个头部，又重重地往下一摁——  
“哈呃——”  
王一博仰起脖子发出一声几近只剩下气音的呻吟，生理性的泪水簌簌地流了满脸，两只手黏黏糊糊地又去搂肖战的脖子，终于在疾风暴雨般地抽插中找到了肖战的嘴唇，献祭一般地把自己送了上去。  
肖战反应很快，在感觉到有一个柔软的物事贴上来时便轻轻地含住了，身下的动作也稍稍放缓，一只手从他腰侧滑向腹股沟，一把握住了王一博的前端。  
王一博弓着背往后缩了一下，肖战以为弄疼他了，立马松了手，谁知下一秒滚烫的东西又直往自己手心撞。  
“……”肖战摸索着揉了一把他根部的两个小球，嘴唇擦过他布满泪痕的脸，凑到他耳边：“想要什么，自己开口说。”  
王一博一边扭着腰把自己往他手里送，一边难耐地出声指挥：“手，动一下……嗯——”  
他被揉得舒服了，后面便殷勤地去缠肖战的物事。  
肖战一手托着他上下起伏，一手抚慰着他前端，两人粗重的呼吸和肉体交缠的声响传入耳中，又往欲望之上浇了一泼油。  
“头……”王一博又开始磕磕绊绊地说话。  
肖战下意识地仰起头，朝向声音传来的方向：“嗯？”  
“头……哈……低一点……”  
肖战配合地把头低了下来。  
“张嘴……”  
肖战刚动了一下嘴唇，就感觉到有一个半硬的凸起撞上来，于是舌头一卷，将那东西含进了嘴里。  
“……啊！”王一博整个人抖了一下，“松开！我没有叫你咬！！”  
“……”  
“哈啊——你松开……哥……疼……呜……”  
肖战这才松开了他，又意犹未尽一般在被他用舌尖顶开的乳缝处用力舔了一下。  
王一博喘了口气，说：“再舔一下。”  
“……”肖战一阵无语，但还是照做了。  
“再舔一下。”  
“…………”  
王一博终于绷不住，笑起来：“战哥你好乖啊哈哈哈……”  
肖战缓缓抬起头。  
虽然他被蒙着眼，但王一博却仿佛能看到眼罩之下那双眼睛是如何注视着他。  
他本能地感觉到危险，整个人呼吸一滞。  
肖战就这么“看”了他许久，邪邪地扬了一下嘴角：“王一博，你完了。”  
“……！啊！”  
肖战骤然加快了攻势，每一下都快准狠。甚至都懒得再去伺候他前面，只用力掐着他死命往自己下身上钉，牙齿也懒得再去找什么敏感不敏感的部位，胡乱地在他凑上来的皮肤上四处啃咬。  
“啊啊啊——”  
体内最要命的一处被一次又一次狠狠擦过，王一博感觉自己像是被抛上了云端，一时间竟还产生了些许失重的错觉。  
他双腿徒劳地踢蹬着，双手像溺水的人抱住最后一块浮木一般搂紧了肖战，嘴里分不清是舒爽还是痛苦的呻吟根本不成调，可怜兮兮地凑到肖战面前去讨一个吻。  
“唔——”  
此时的肖战像是失去理智一般，感觉到他将嘴唇凑上来，便索性翻了个身把人压回去，吻住身下的人时也不禁带上了凶劲，舌尖用力地磨过他口腔里每一寸黏膜，又像是恨不得憋死他一般拼命地吮吸着。  
王一博一只手依旧环在他脖子上，另一只手却推在他胸前，说不清是迎合还是推拒。身体本能的反应却骗不了人，不断绞紧的穴肉显然是对肖战喜欢得紧，恨不得将整个人都交给他。  
“啪啪”的肢体交缠声不绝于耳，其间又还混杂着“咕啾咕啾”的水声，实在是淫靡至极。  
两人便是在这般纠缠胶着之中同时泄了身。

王一博终于被肖战松开了嘴唇，大口大口地喘着气。  
缺氧使他有点眼前发白，视野不太清晰——温润的触感就是在这时，落在他额间、眼睫、鼻尖、嘴唇。  
他缓了缓神，软绵绵地抬起手捧住了肖战的脸。  
肖战已经自己把眼罩摘掉了，不知是不是因为长时间被蒙着，此时两只眼睛都有些发红。  
王一博看了他许久，突然轻声说：“禽兽。”  
肖战：“……”  
王一博撇着嘴：“你今天真的好凶。”  
肖战愣了一下：“我从前不也这样吗？”  
王一博白了他一眼，拉着他的手碰了碰锁骨上红红紫紫的牙印：“你以前会咬这么用力吗？”  
肖战下意识地用指腹去摩挲几乎被咬破的那块皮肤。  
王一博又拉着他的手碰了一下自己的侧腰：“以前会掐这么重吗？”  
肖战低头看了一眼，这才发现王一博腰间被自己掐得已经一片青紫。  
——大概是全程被剥夺了视觉，因此手上身下的动作都情不自禁地加重了不少。  
“……”肖战有点心疼地碰了一下，又马上把手拿开了，“你怎么不叫我停啊。”  
王一博哼哼着又将四肢缠到了他身上：“为什么要叫停？这么火辣的肖老师可不常见，多刺激。”  
肖战眉头一跳。  
王一博嘻嘻笑起来，有恃无恐地在他嘴唇上“吧唧”了一口，眉毛一扬：“再来一次？”  
肖战直接抱着他翻了个面，已经开始复苏的物事在他体内旋了一圈，惹得人惊呼了一声。

“奉陪到底。”

-番外一完-

番外二

“撒手。”

第三次挣脱无果后，肖战终于忍不住沉声说道。  
两人前一晚闹到了后半夜，待清理干净躺进被子里，窗外天都已经蒙蒙亮了，因此倒也怪不得王一博一直赖到大中午还不肯睁眼。  
肖战一开始没打算叫醒他，只是把他缠在自己身上的四肢轻轻地拉开来，打算先下床去做点吃的。结果这人愣是不肯配合，刚被松了手，腿又缠上来，好容易把腿挣开，手又环了上来——摆明了不肯放肖战走。  
王一博从肖战怀里仰起脸，双眼欲睁不睁，嘴唇微微噘着，看起来有点委屈：“困……”  
带着奶音的一个字落在耳里，肖战瞬间就心软了，揉了一下他的头，好声好气地哄着：“没关系，你继续睡，我出门买点药，顺便弄点吃的来。”  
王一博显然还没太醒，想了好一会儿才明白过来他在说什么，迷迷糊糊地问：“买什么药？”  
肖战再次把他从自己身上剥下来，末了用手指在他身后某个部位一碰：“涂这里的药。”  
虽然肖战仔仔细细地替他做了清理，但被过度使用的部位此时还是火辣辣地疼着，被微凉的指尖触碰，反射性地缩了一下，王一博几乎瞬间清醒了过来，一把拍开了他的手，圆着眼睛瞪他。  
肖战笑了两声，翻身准备下床。  
“哎。”王一博又拉了他一下。  
肖战回过头。  
“早安吻都没得一个啊。”  
肖战只好又俯身凑过去，在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一般地碰了一下：“已经是午安了。”  
“啊。”王一博恍然一般，“那不行，得再补一个早安。”  
他说着就主动环住肖战的脖子，凑上去用力亲了一口，弯着眼睛与肖战对视。  
肖战无奈道：“现在可以了吗王老师？我可以给您去买药了吗？”  
王一博拍了拍他的肩，一副指挥员的派头：“去吧！”  
肖战呲着牙凶了他一下，直起身子，帮他把被子抻平，稍作洗漱后便出了门。  
“乓”地一声，大门被关上。  
王一博躺在床上发了会儿呆，皱着眉从被子里坐直了身子。  
前夜实在是闹得太过，他现在从头到脚都仿佛被车碾过一般，没有一处是舒坦的。皮肤上青青紫紫的痕迹更是惨不忍睹，肖战担心衣料磨得他更难受，便只是把干净衣物放在了床边，没有给他穿上，昨晚也是光溜溜地就抱着睡了。  
他拉着被子裹在身上，靠在床头缓了缓，抬手拿过了自己的手机，想了想，登陆了微博。

待肖战买完药回来，一走进卧室，就看到王一博整个人依旧缩在被子里，只露出一双圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。  
肖战本能地有种不祥的预感，动作一顿。  
果然，下一秒，兜里的手机震了一下，他掏出来一看：你的小宝贝@UNIQ-王一博上热搜了。  
肖战：“？？？”  
对上肖战询问的目光，王一博不着痕迹地又往床的内侧挪了挪。  
肖战看了他片刻，最后还是什么都没问，直接点进了热搜看——  
#王一博 疑似官宣#  
#王一博 肖战#  
#bjyxszd！#  
#百香果 军训#  
……  
肖战无意识地舔了一下后槽牙，淡淡地瞥了一眼所在床角的人，随便挑了一个词条点了进去。  
只见热门第一便是王一博数分钟前发布的一条原创微博。  
正文部分一个字也没说，只是艾特了肖战，而配图则是一张王一博自己的图——是2019年，他们在南京演唱会上，王一博拍着自己的脸冲他笑的图。  
肖战缓缓放下手机，一条腿屈起跪上床沿，绷着脸从牙缝里挤出两个字：“过来。”  
王一博半张脸缩在被子里，手拉着被沿拼命摇头：“我不。”  
肖战挑了一下眉，干脆利落地爬上床，把他捉到了自己面前。  
“你说过只要我笑一下你就不会打我！”王一博闭上眼缩着脖子，豁出去一般大叫道。  
感觉到眼前暗了下来，他将眼睛睁开一条缝去看，只见肖战撑在他上方，把他整个人都拢在了身体的阴影里，正在神色复杂地看着他。  
——只是这样静静地看着他，片刻后又下了床。  
王一博突然有点不安：“你去哪？”  
肖战蹲在床头柜前，拉开抽屉翻找着什么：“我找被我销号的那张电话卡。”  
“？”  
肖战看了他一眼，语气有点无奈：“我微博是绑的那张卡，不激活登不上。”  
王一博张了张嘴，心里仿佛瞬间就明白了他的意思，却又不太确定，愣愣地问：“你要干什么？”  
肖战找到了电话卡，侧坐在床上，头也不抬地忙着把卡换到手机里：“你说呢？”  
王一博没再接话，默默挪到了他旁边，被肖战抬起一条手臂搂进怀里。  
几分钟后，原本已经在肖战退圈那一天宣布废用并且去掉了红V的微博账号突然又提示了登陆，直接转发了王一博的微博：我的人。  
想了想，肖战又点开了资料编辑，将简介手动改成了“肖战认证：王一博他男人。”  
王一博窝在他怀里看完了他重新激活账号的全过程，原本有点眼睛发热，却在看到这句话时又“噗”地笑出了声，轻轻地捶了他一下：“你干嘛啊。”  
肖战居然一本正经地回答了他：“秀恩爱啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
笑够了，两人又一起沉默了下来，看着微博界面上不断变化的话题热度，谁也没有先说话。  
半晌，王一博轻声说：“我以为你会骂我。”  
肖战说：“我也以为我会骂你。”  
王一博抬起头看他：“？”  
肖战却只是在他额头上吻了一下：“没什么。”  
他的确在看到微博的一瞬怒从中来，心说五年前说的那些话是不是都被狗吃了，但紧接着他又想到王一博的这几年在娱乐圈的变化——几乎没再接戏，综艺也越来越少，一年到头能在舞台上现个身都算是大的活动了。  
看起来就像是——有意为之。  
一个念头蓦地出现在脑海：王一博是不是其实跟他想的是一样的？  
——娱乐圈不配拥有爱，那我们就跳到圈外来。  
“哎。”肖战拍了拍他的脸。  
“嗯？”  
肖战问：“预谋多久了？”  
王一博似乎有点意外，转而露出一个有点狡猾的笑：“你猜啊。”  
肖战便明白了，挑了挑眉：“可以啊王老师，深藏不露啊。”  
王一博头一歪，又窝进他怀里：“彼此彼此。”

他们从来不是会安于现状的人，也从来不是会轻易向现实妥协的人。  
两个人都在往前走，只不过都选择了独自面对荆棘丛生，想要先为彼此开出一条阳关路来，这才会在回头时发现对方早已不在原地。  
所幸殊途同归。

肖战托着王一博让他趴在自己身上，手指蘸了药膏替他抹。  
王一博的手机倒扣在床头柜上，“嗡嗡嗡”地震个不停。  
肖战抬头看了一眼：“不接一下吗？”  
王一博撑着身子换了个更舒服的姿势：“肯定都是公司那边打来骂我的，不接。”  
肖战赞同地点了点头，又说：“也有可能是骂我的。”  
王一博笑：“那更不能接了。”  
肖战还是有点担心的样子：“万一……你直接被封杀了，再也没有办法在台上跳舞了怎么办？”  
王一博却不太在乎：“如果他们仅仅因为我爱你就要全盘否定我，那我也并不想跳舞给这样的人看。”  
肖战失笑：“拽得很啊你。”  
他涂完了药，在王一博屁股上一拍：“好了，可以继续躺着了。”  
肖战半抱着他把他放回床上，又看了一眼床头柜上疯狂震动的手机：“真的不用接一下吗？”  
王一博翻了个白眼：“那你接啊，帮我骂回去。”  
肖战居然认真考虑起他的提议：“好。”  
王一博：“？？？”  
他犹自满脸问号，肖战已经眼睛一闭接通了电话：“喂您好，我是……”  
他猛地一顿，目光转向王一博。  
王一博也跟着紧张起来，心说这是何方神圣，战哥该不是被骂得话都不会回了？！   
肖战像是好一会儿才回过神来，小心翼翼地对着电话那边叫了一声：“……妈？”  
王一博：“！！！”他对肖战做着嘴型：谁的妈？  
肖战也对他做嘴型：我妈！  
王一博伸出一只手，示意他把自己拉起来。  
肖战便扶着他坐好，自己侧坐在床上，对着电话那端回道：“对，我是肖战。”  
对方的音量一下子拔高了好几个度，就连一旁的王一博都听到了——隐约像是在数落着肖战。  
再去看肖战的脸色，分明是有些无奈：“妈，到底谁是您亲儿子啊，只是发了个微博公开了而已，您为什么非要觉得我会亏待他啊，我是长了张渣男脸是吗？”  
王一博没忍住“噗”地笑出了声，被肖战呲着牙瞪了一眼。  
肖战继续对着电话那端好声解释：“一博就在我身边，好吃好喝伺候着呢，谁敢来骂他我帮着骂回去成不成？”  
王一博也凑到了手机边上，听到他这样说，跟着在旁边起哄：“战哥威武！”  
电话那边大概是听到了他的声音，叫把电话给王一博，肖战便把手机递到了王一博耳边。  
王一博一愣，不太确定地指了指自己。  
肖战对他点了点头。  
王一博小心翼翼地开口：“阿姨好……”  
谁知电话那边骤然炸了一般地怒吼：“肖赞！你个龟儿耍的什么朋友！人连妈都不敢叫！怕不是哄上床的吧？！”  
肖战：“……”  
王一博被吼得吓了一跳，听懂了对方在说什么以后又忍不住想笑，抿着嘴唇肩膀直抖，被肖战在腰窝上掐了两把才举着双手投降，重新对着电话那边叫道：“妈——你别怪战哥，是我刚才太紧张了，叫错了。”  
对面一听到他的声音，语气瞬间变得温柔起来，好一阵嘘寒问暖，其间也不忘控诉一下肖战搬了新家却不告诉他地址的行为，听得王一博连连点头表示认同，还有模有样地抬起手指在空中点了点肖战。  
肖战一脸黑线地听着婆媳二人聊得投机，好几次差点忍不住扑上去堵王一博的嘴，后者则有恃无恐一般，还对他做了个鬼脸。  
两人聊了有三四分钟，这才把手机又递到肖战手上。  
王一博像是生怕他要揍自己，听完电话就连忙缩进了被子里，又像之前一样，只露出一双圆溜溜的眼睛地看着他。  
肖战用力揉了一把他的头算作是报复，紧接也不把手拿开，听着母亲说话，手指有一下没一下地去缠他的头发。  
电话那边大抵是给他说起了之前定好的什么事，肖战应道：“嗯，我没忘呢。”  
“他？”肖战突然低头看了王一博一眼，“不太可能吧，他又没退圈……”  
“行行行您别急着骂我，我先问问他自己怎么想的好吧？”  
“行，好，我知道，总归就是现在这个家里我地位最低了呗，您放心，不会委屈他。”  
“嗯，那没什么事我先挂了，您跟爸都注意身体。”  
肖战挂断了电话，舒了口气，看向王一博，神色有点复杂。  
王一博把被子拉到下巴以下：“怎么了？”  
肖战问：“你今年通告还多吗？”  
王一博说：“没什么通告了，原本有个跨年演唱会的节目在谈，但不过今天这事以后就凉了也说不定。”  
肖战点了点头：“要是有空的话，一起去旅行吗？”  
王一博一愣。  
肖战说：“我之前就答应过我爸妈，说退圈以后带他们四处走走——就定在年末这几个月了。刚才我妈说，想要你也一起。”  
王一博惊讶地张大了嘴。  
“我知道可能还挺为难的，毕竟你还在圈子里，公司不会允许，又还有那么多粉丝……”肖战说着像是确实觉得有些为难人，安抚一般地拍了拍他的头，“不方便的话也不用勉强，我去跟我爸妈解释……”  
王一博却道：“这有什么为难的？”   
肖战话头一顿。  
王一博捉着他的手从自己头上拿开，两只胳膊伸出来，把被子压到腋下：“都说没什么通告了，该凉的也凉得差不多了。不过吧——”  
“不过什么？”  
王一博弯起眼睛去牵他的手：“可以把我爸妈也带上吗？”  
肖战看着他，笑意自眼底漫上来：“当然可以啊。”

“都是一家人嘛。”

-番外完-


End file.
